


Sábanas

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post- Badlaa, Scully POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Pensamientos de Scully después de Badlaa.





	

Ha disparado a un niño. Todas las palabras de Doggett mientras la llevaba a casa destrozada han quedado en nada. Él dice que ha hecho lo correcto. Ella sabe que ha traspasado el límite y destruido la barrera que sostenía los principios de la que un día fue Dana Scully pero ya no es. Llora porque ha fallado. Llora porque ha querido ser Mulder y porque Mulder no está. Él lo habría visto claro. Ella no lo ha hecho y aún así ha actuado. ¿Lo peor? Lo peor es que no le pesa tanto ese niño que no lo era como el hecho de que haya sido otra persona quien la haya dejado en frente de ese apartamento que cada vez le parece menos suyo.  
  
A menudo mira la llave del 42 y conduce, simplemente conduce hasta allí para sentirlo, para tocarlo todo. Para acariciar su pijama arrugado y hacerse un ovillo en su cama. Lo busca todo, lo busca a él, que no llega, que ya no la mira, que ya no le habla desde tan cerca. El problema está en que al irse el vacío la deja casi muerta. Que vuelve a mirarlo todo y todo es él pero no está. Que sus peces siguen nadando pero ese platillo volante que flota en el fondo ya no resulta tan cómico porque es tan suyo que duele. Que ese sofá está vacío. Que no hay zumo de naranja en la nevera ni existe el ruido de fondo de su televisor y la serie B.  
  
Esta noche no. Esta noche no puede dejarse caer en la autodestrucción ni darse al masoquismo porque lo que siente pesa demasiado y duele como si todo fuera a desaparecer. Abre el armario, las mira. Lo único que le queda cuando el día es realmente malo son esas sábanas. Las sábanas. Azules como un cielo que amenaza con abrirse. Son las sábanas que presenciaron la primera noche que pasaron en su apartamento. No duermen en el mismo cajón que las demás, sino al lado de su pijama, tentándola a caer en el recuerdo.  
  
No sabe por qué, pero cuando apoya la cabeza en ellas aún puede sentir su olor. Sabe que es una tontería, evidentemente. Las ha lavado un millón de veces desde entonces y es una mera cuestión de partículas que ya no están. Pero jura, lo jura, que aún puede olerlo. Lo atribuye a un recuerdo que no va a dejarlo marchar jamás, a la memoria cabrona que se empeña en gritar que ya no lo tiene a su lado y que probablemente no vuelva a tenerlo.  
  
Fue la segunda vez que se acostaron. Lo recuerda todo como si pudiera rebobinarlo y cambiar de velocidad a su antojo. Él se comportó con mayor inseguridad y pidió permiso con la mirada más veces que la primera. Como si hubiera sido más peligroso. ¿La primera vez? Era inevitable, ambos sabían que tenía que llegar y simplemente llegó. Puede que fuera el pasado, puede que fuera la decepción, puede que se dieran cuenta de lo inevitable. Sin embargo una segunda vez implicaba mucho más. Quizá era cuestión de cariño, atracción, quizá era amor del inclasificable, una suerte de “todo tiene que ocurrir contigo”, necesidad. Pero volverlo a hacer era como confirmar que no era un error ni un acto cometido porque el momento lo pedía. Volverlo a hacer confirmaba algo que no dejaba de dar miedo.  
  
Se lo ha planteado un millón de veces, qué hará si no vuelve. Ha basado su rutina en imaginar qué le dirá si vuelve a verlo, que lleva a su hijo el vientre, en buscarlo, en dejarse ayudar. Le da miedo aceptar que puede que nunca suceda porque se ha aferrado a creer que no es una opción.  
  
Llora con ansiedad mientras cambia las sábanas. Hoy soñará que lo tiene a su lado de nuevo y volverá a despertarse gritando.


End file.
